


Конфуз во Дворце

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Children, Fandom Kombat, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Хак принес в подарок принцессе не только заморские сладости.
Kudos: 4





	Конфуз во Дворце

— Привет! — Хак подбежал к Суону и Йоне, прижимая к себе охапку бумажных свертков. — Я был в городе. Там приехал торговец и привез такую вкуснотищу!

Хак протянул один сверток принцессе, а второй — Суону. Они развернули шуршащую упаковку и достали длинные гибкие палочки с темными орешками. Первой, как самая любопытная, откусила Йона.

— Вкусно! Сладко, и орешки! Спасибо большущее! — воскликнула будущая королева. Хак застенчиво опустил глаза. Суон улыбнулся и тоже с удовольствием откусил заморское лакомство, оценил и поблагодарил.

— Да лан, чего уж! — ответил смущенный Хак. Тайная вылазка в город удалась на славу!

С момента вылазки прошло около двух недель. Сладкое заморское лакомство позабылось, почти позабылся сам подвиг — выбраться из дворца, — выходить откуда им одним строго-настрого запрещали. Все было бы хорошо, если бы в последнее время у Хака не чесалась голова.

Голова чесалась целый день, даже после банного дня, и это начинало раздражать. К счастью, взрослые вопросов не задавали, подшучивая, что нужно тщательней мыться. Если бы его начали лечить от какой-нибудь аллергии, он бы взвыл. Суон сначала поглядывал подозрительно, а потом уехал с отцом. Хак и Йона остались вдвоем и отлично проводили время, пока…

— А-а-а-а! — закричала девочка-служанка, начавшая было причесывать Йону.

— Что такое? — тут же оживилась кормилица-нянька.

— У нее там что-то! Ползает!

Кормилица подбежала к Йоне и посмотрела голову, перекидывая несколько прядок волос.

— Все хорошо, девочка, тебе показалось. Иди, я сама сделаю принцессе прическу.

Служанка ушла, а кормилица присела напротив стула Йоны. Заглянув внимательно в глаза своей подопечной и увидев ее удивленную мордашку, женщина лишь покачала головой.

Вечером в покоях короля Ила собралась небольшая компания взрослых.

— Ваше величество, — скорбно начала кормилица, — я должна сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие.

— Какое же? — заинтересованно посмотрел на нее Ил. И тут же уточнил: — С принцессой все хорошо? Она не больна?

— К сожалению, да, — сообщила кормилица, и все испуганно ахнули. — У принцессы вши!

— И что с того?! — возмущенно рявкнул генерал ветра Мундок на кормилицу. Он был уверен, что сейчас ему сообщат, что принцесса как минимум смертельно больна. А тут простая вошь!

— Какой позор, — простонал король Ил, пряча лицо в ладонях. Мундок резко взглянул на короля.

— Мда, ситуация, — придворный лекарь, которого кормилица тоже позвала, поглаживал бородку. — У принцессы не может быть вшей, это слишком… — лекарь замолчал, не зная, какое подобрать слово, чтобы не оскорбить короля. — Надо их вывести.

Все закивали.

— Но… — продолжил лекарь, — понимаете, какое дело. Необходимо осмотреть всех, кто контактировал с принцессой. Вошь заразна, и…

Все сидящие в покоях синхронно почесались.

Борьбу с паразитом не стали откладывать на потом. Наутро проверки захватили весь дворец. Лекарь пустил слух, что кто-то из прислуги принес вшей, и теперь каждый житель резиденции короля Коуки был просто обязан пройти осмотр. Осмотрели даже собаку старика-сторожа и болонку одной из придворных дам — на всякий случай. А Мундок тем временем подозрительно поглядывал на Хака. Тот безмятежно почесывался.

Хак почесывался, принцесса подхватила вшу. Сложить два и два мог бы и глупец. Генерал Ветра глупцом не был, но позорить внука не хотел. Разговор по душам состоялся за закрытыми дверями.

Стоило Мундоку запустить руки в черные вихры, все сразу стало понятно. Генерал клана ветра рассвирепел:

— Где ты, маленький паразит, — Мундок хлопнул по столу рукой, — умудрился подхватить вошнину!

Хак почти всхлипнул от обиды и испуга. Он не понимал, что не так, и что вообще приключилось. Но дед злобно зыркнул на него:

— Говори!

— Я не знаю! — звонко вскрикнул Хак и бросился к дверям.

— А ну, стой! — Хак застыл на месте — Говори, куда ходил?!

Подпрыгнув от еще одного удара рукой по столу, Хак пробормотал: «В гооороде, я ходил, я принцессе хотел…».

— Так ты и принцессе вошьев принес!

Следующие полчаса наследник клана Ветра запомнил на всю жизнь.

Результаты инспекции дворцового люда дали результат: лекарь обнаружил несколько вошек у мальчишки-конюха. Это, с точки зрения Мундока, было вполне понятно: пацан больше всех общался с Хаком. Не мудрствуя лукаво, парнишку побрили на лысо. С принцессой и Хаком возникла проблема. Если лысого Хака народ бы еще понял, то лысую принцессу — очень вряд ли.

— Я заказал лекарство из Син, — сообщил лекарь на очередном совете. — Посылка будет идти около двух недель. Но пока, в целях ограничения распространения заразы, принцессу и будущего Генерала Ветра нужно изолировать.

Все возмущенно ахнули.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — Ил опять закрыл лицо руками. — Какой позор!

— Погодите, — почесал бороду Мундок. — В детстве нянька мазала меня настоем багульника со свиным жиром.

— Вот оно как, — удивилась кормилица. — Так значит, и у тебя когда-то…

— Для профилактики, конечно, — поспешно добавил Мундок. Не признаваться же, что у сурового Генерала Ветра в детстве были вши.

— Да-да, — с лукавой улыбкой покивала кормилица, а лекарь снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Конечно, для профилактики.

— Значит, нужно достать багульник, — припечатал Ил. — Свинью мы забьем, а принцессу запирать — нельзя!

За багульником отправили Мундока. «Инициатива наказуема», — вздохнул он и пошел на болота. Промыкавшись целый день, Мундок, наконец, вернулся во дворец с большим букетом крупной травы. Как он выглядел, замаранный и ободранный, с веником в руках, он предпочитал не думать. Но Мундок воспринял это как возмещение ущерба: набедокурил-то его внук, а не чей-то еще.

Войдя в комнатку лекаря, он встретил удивленные взгляд.

— Ааа… — только проговорил лекарь сначала, но потом сообразил, что происходит: — Багульник, да, конечно, багульник. Но, знаете, мы уже нашли способ. Я прочитал в книжках, что чемеричная вода выводит головных паразитов.

— Тьху ты, черт, — только сказал Мундок, вручил лекарю букет из багульника и пошел к себе, отмываться.

В комнате принцессы сидели Йона и Хак. Лекарь еще вчера провел подробную лекцию о вшах, их вреде для организма и способах выведения. Вчера им намазали головы противной жидкостью, завернули в огромные одеяла почти на час и тщательно вымыли. Сегодня им предстояло повторное знакомство с чемеричной водой: с первого раза не помогло. Кормилица принесла настойку в небольшом глиняном флаконе.

— Фу-у-у, — раздалось синхронно, стоило кормилице только открыть пузырек.

— Нечего кривиться, — недовольно посмотрела на них кормилица и скривилась сама. — Лекарство из Син будет через неделю, не раньше. Будете тут сидеть, пока не привезут?

— Давайте уже, — буркнул Хак. Йона только зажала нос пальцами. Экзекуция повторилась.

Через два дня, когда было определено, что ни на Йоне, ни на Хаке инородных организмов не обнаружено, детей отпустили гулять. Как раз приехал Суон с отцом, поэтому Ил надеялся скрыть конфуз от брата. Конечно, вши встречались часто, но не у принцессы же! В общем, детей отпустили, убедившись, что больше нигде ничего не ползает.

— Привет! — помахал Суон Хаку и Йоне. — Вы как тут? Я с отцом ездил… Сейчас расскажу!

Йона бросилась на Суона с объятиями. Суон смутился, запустил ладонь в волосы и почесал голову. Хак прищурился.

— Мы по тебе скучали, ты представляешь, у нас тут было…- восторженно начала принцесса.  
— Тихо ты, — шикнул Хак. Он аккуратно подошел к Суону и внимательно посмотрел на белобрысую макушку. — Что это у тебя…?

Багульник пригодился: он как раз настоялся, а чемерица закончилась. В резервации вшивых сидели уже втроем: Суон лечиться, а Хак и Йона — для профилактики. Илу пришлось рассказать все брату. Тот воспринял новости со странным спокойствием:

— Это надо же, — задумчиво протянул Ю-Хон, — вши у принцессы.

С этими словами он почесал голову, почувствовал под пальцами какую-то мошку и с тихим щелчком ее расплющил.


End file.
